In recent years, a call over an IP communication network has become feasible between televisions having an IP (Internet Protocol) call function (see Non-Patent Literature 1).
For a calling system using a portable terminal such as a mobile phone, there has been developed a system realizing a call over the Internet between the mobile terminal and a predetermined device at the other end (see Patent Literature 1).